I need your Help
by Thats so Fetch
Summary: Nathan and Peyton, Brooke and Lucas and felix, Haley may make a apearance, Set with the gang at college, full description inside..
1. New Digs

A/N NP fic, I wrote this awhile ago and never posted it here at :) why i dont know, anyways i hope you like it :)

**Chapter 1 - New digs**

Nathans POV:

I walk down the hall of the new Tree hill college looking for my dorm, who knows who my roomate is gonna be...Luke & Jake are already sharing and Peyton & Brooke and Tim & his new friend , so seems im gonna have a new friend, i walk into the door to find Felix unpacking..

"You gotta be kidding me right?"

"Oh hey Nate...seems were sharing...dude the chicks will love it...least you dont have to share with a stranger right?"

"Right" i nod fake smiling and start to unpack, its been one year since the Haley thing and now with the divorce about to come through, a new start at college seems right "Im gonna go check out the gym" i say leaving the room

"Later dude" i hear Felix shout before i head off

------------------------------------------------------------

Peytons POV:

I sit in my new dorm with Brooke as she chats on the phone to luke, two hours apart and they cant stand it, i chuckle listening to their little "love you more" things, i stand and mouth to brooke "Im gonna go look around" she nods and i leave walking down stairs..

Spinning around a corner i feel a rather firm chest bang into my head "Im sor..." i look to see Nathan "oK nevermind" i laugh as does he..

"Checking out the new digs huh?" he laughs with that million dollar smile, i smile back..

"Yep...thought id check out our new home...so me and Brooke, Jake and Luke, Tim and David, you and.."

"Felix" he pips in, and i laugh.

"damnn...well good luck living with the Brooke obsessor" i laugh and he playfully hits my arm and oi do it back...

"Hey you wanna grab something to eat?" he asks noticing the cafe

"Only if your paying..." i nod walking to the cafe.

"Ofcourse ma'am" we both chuckle before heading off.

**End of chapter one**

Let me know what you think guys and please R & R

Thanks so much


	2. College partys OTT

**A/N so this is the second chapter i wrote awhile back, hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 2 - College partys OTT**:

Nathan and Peyton sit through lunch chatting and laughing at each other...then Peyton asks something that stops the laughter quickly..

"So divorce huh?" she tries to sound normal but it comes out in a sad voice

"Yeah...Guess it just wasnt ment to be..." he sighs

She places her hand on his, when she does she feels love and past memories flood back to her, as does he, they look into each others eyes for a moment before both pulling away and smiling like they felt nothing..

"Anyways i better get back...i heard theres a big party tonight and i plan on being rested to go.." he chuckles before standing, she does the same..

"Yeah...so i guess...guess i will see you there?" he nods and she smiles "Bye Nate.." she heads of and he watches her leave "Bye Peyt" he whispers when she is almost gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party..

Brooke and Peyton arrive to the party to find everyone drinking beer and dancing, that or making out...Brooke spots Lucas and runs to him kissing him..

"I missed you.."

"I missed you too...hey peyt" she nods and Luke and Peyton hug before she spots Nathan looking bored with Felix and Tim.

"Im gonna go see Nathan and the others" Brooke and Lucas nod before making out.

Nathan see's but also feels Peyton approaching, he decides to meet her half way..

"Hey"

"Hey" they hug and it lasts longer than intended "You want a drink?" he asks smiling when they pull away..

"Im good thanks..maybe later" she smiles thanksfully and Felix pulls her into a hug "Um hi Felix.." she says awkwardly.

"Peyton...glad you came" he says obviously drunk, must be taking the Brooke and Lucas thing bad "Wanna dance?"

Nathan looks on feeling abit of jealously run through his veins but it soon disappears whe she says "No i think i will stay and talk to Nate awhile...thanks anyways" Felix shrugs and heads over to another girl.

"Soooo this is a college party huh?" she enters randomly and they both laugh.

"Yeah i quess...kinda load and OTT dont you think?"

"Definatly" she chuckles and then an awkward silence enters before she breaks it "So you wanna maybe go back to my dorm for a drink? i mean its quieter and we can watch a movie or something" she smiles nervously.

"Yeah id love that" he slips her hand into his and at first it seems shocking but they settle into it and leave to her dorm.

Brooke and Lucas watch from the other side of the room..

"Hey look.." she points to them holding hands while leaving

Lucas chuckles "God they dont waste any time.." he laughs and Brooke does too before they kiss.

**End of chapter 2**

Hope you all enjoyed it...UD will come soon..

Please R&R

Spoilers for next chapter..

-Nathan and Peytons movie time...turn into something more?  
-Trouble in paradise for Brucas?what does Felix have to do with it?


	3. Bring it on? Yes please

A/N : last of the ones i wrote awhile back, this is chapter 3 :)

**Chapter 3 - Bring it on? Yes please**

Nathan and Peyton walk hand in hand to her dorm, smiling at each other every once and awhile, they arrive at the dorm and she lets go of his hand to unlock the door, they enter the dorm and she smiles back at him while taking off her jacket "Make yourself at home..."

Nathan stares on at her beauty, smiling widely then finally makes his way to her bed, taking a seat, she puts down her jacket and sits next to him..

"Drink?" she asks looking at him

"No thanks im good.." he smiles and Peyton turns on the TV

"So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"What ya got?" he smirks alittle and she chuckles standing and going to the dvd collection, which consisted of only three dvds

"Bring it on...Scream...or Top gun?" she asks showing him the dvds

"Top gun...definatly"

"Nah i wanna watch Bring it on, i find it hilarious watching girls be soooo obsessed with cheerleading and how sad they are.." they both laugh and he shakes his head

"No way im watching that crap again, i watched it with Hal..." he was about to say Haley but he really didnt wanna mention her "I watched it last year and it sucks, i almost fell asleep"

She puts in the dvd "my tv, my choice.." she turns sticking her tongue out at him and he gives in, he smiles at how cute she is

"Ok fine you win..." she smiles happily and sits on the bed again, pressing play and resting her head on his shoulder

He smiles down at her and wraps one arm around her kissing her head, not paying any attention to the movie what to ever, she can feel him watching her and she gets very nervous, she looks up at him and he looks into her eyes bringing a hand to her cheek, they both lean in, their breathing deep and fast, their lips are about to touch when...

"PEYTON PEYTON NATE HURRY.." Brooke runs into the room "Lucas and Felix are fighting and i cant stop them.."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

UD will come soon

Ok so i hope you liked it, dont worry the NP will come Love ya!

Tezza 


End file.
